


Idyllic

by Smollchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mental Anguish, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Multi, Other, Pre Debut, Sad Han Jisung | Han, implied minsung, implied seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan
Summary: Where Han Jisung suppresses his emotions and ends up taking it out on hyunjin in forms or taunting.OrThe predebut hyunsung fight but more emotional anguish
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone
Kudos: 19





	Idyllic

" Jisung are you alright? " 

" I'm good " 

" You look sick Jisung " 

" I'm okay hyung " 

" Jisung do you need rest ? " 

" Not at all " 

The cycle continues , he's stuck convincing himself he's completely alright . 

\- 

" You moved too slow " he comments as they finish their practice.   
" why don't you focus on yourself " Hyunjin replies sharply . 

" Well you're making it impossible when you make mistakes like this " 

" a mistake exactly now can you calm your perfectionist ass and pay attention on improving yourself , you're not perfect yourself " 

" Focus on your dance ! " 

" Focus on your rap ! " 

" Shut up ! " Chan yells gaining their attention simultaneously, " please work out your differences calmly and after we get out of here " 

" Sorry " they reply .  
\- 

" Jisung !" Minho yells running up to him and draping his arm around him . 

" Hey hyung " he says his tone tired. 

" Are you okay ? " 

He nods but Minho isn't satisfied because the frown on his face keeps growing. 

" You look tense " 

" Hyunjin gets on my nerves " 

" well I honestly don't really understand why you guys can't get along " 

" maybe because he isn't so mean to you " 

" is he mean to you ? " 

" No - not directly but argh hyung I don't want to talk about please stop " he ends up lashing out stunning Minho . 

" Sorry " whispers patting his shoulder and allowing him to walk away . Minho wanted to help but maybe he worsened things . 

\- 

When Jisung first saw Hyunjin , he was singing by himself in the corner and Jisung went ahead to compliment. 

" Ah yea I know thanks " he had said not even looking up at Jisung and Jisung felt anger . How dare he put up this I'm good at everything but thanks anyway attitude when Jisung was being so nice . How dare he ? 

Little did he know that Hyunjin was flustered at the very idea that someone heard him singing and had completely panicked leading him to say something completely rude . It wasn't his intention but what was done was done . 

\- 

" You missed a move " Jisung sneered not noticing that Hyunjin was not in the right mindset today . 

Hyunjin decided to ignore , he had a lot on his mind , his mother had called asking him if he was ever going to debut . He told her that he was in the lineup but he she sounded very dissatisfied and his mood dipped . It felt like he didn't have their support when he really needed it .  
" Woah , you missed two moves this time hyunjin " He heard Jisung sneer again and he snapped . 

" Shut the fuck up I'm so fucking tired of your annoying voice you're not overlooking the dance Minho hyung is so stop thinking that you're good enough to point out what's wrong" 

Jisung's eyes widened in shock , " Geez someone can't take criticism" 

Slam . 

Hyunjin had walked out slamming the door . 

Jisung knew he crossed a line but his pride stopped him from making amends . 

\- 

" Hyunjin come down for breakfast " 

" Where is he , is he still sleeping " 

" Hyunjin are you seriously still sleeping " Seungmin speaks loudly as he opens the dorm's door . 

Thud . 

Hyunjin had thrown his wallet across missing Seungmin by a few centimeters. 

" Stop yelling ! I heard it I'll come " he says with gritted teeth and a clenched fist . He's shaking and holding his tears back . 

Seungmin quietly walks up and wraps his arms around him . 

" Everything will be fine " he whipers pressing a kiss against hyunjin's neck . 

" They think I can't debut that I should come back home " Hyunjin explains as tears seep out of his eyes . 

" That's not true " 

" But Jisung also sees me make mistakes everytime " 

" No Hyunjin, he doesn't say it to tell you to leave, he wants you debut as much as any of us , you have so much potential so don't fret , you'll do well I know you will " 

Jisung stands outside the dorm guilt rising up his chest . 

\- 

Jisung places the sheet of lyrics that he had rewritten for the third time after Chan's continued disapproval. 

" I think this is great except this one part at the end " 

Jisung let's the worst of himself get to him . 

" Than fix it hyung , I've written this three fucking times and it's still not good enough for you , why am I even writing then when I'm not even good at it " 

Chan tenses up at the sudden outburst, " Jisung I like it I didn't mean it like - " 

" No hyung I'm always making things tougher for you right ? I can't write as well as Changbin , I keep being a fucking brat and fight with Hyunjin and in the end you have to hear every scolding as the leader , I'm bringing everyone down " 

" Jisung please - " 

But Jisung has run off already tears streaming down his face. 

Hyunjin and Minho see him run to the bathroom and follow up . 

He screams at himself in the mirror , his throat hurts , who was he to criticize Hyunjim when he was nothing compared, who was he to think that he was good at anything . 

The noise makes Hyunjin and Minho flinch as they enter the bathroom. 

The mirror is shattered in peices and Jisung is on the ground , his hands bleeding . 

" Baby what did you do " he hears Minho's voice and feel his arms wrap up around him and help him stand up , he can see hyunjin carefully removing the shard of glass from his severed hands . He cries even louder why is Hyunjin helping him after he made him feel like shit . He deserves to be hated . 

\- 

Jisung's eyes open to see Chan sitting on the floor next to his bed silently crying . 

" Chan hyung ? " 

" Jisung I'm so so sorry , it's all my fault you wrote so well how could I- " 

" No hyung I was just stressed " 

" I should've realized I'm so sorry " 

" There's nothing to be sorry I'm sorry for creating a havoc " 

" No it doesn't matter if you created a havoc you hurt yourself is what hurts me " 

Jisung smiles weakly as he pushes his arms forward asking for a hug . When he feels Chan's warmth spread across his body he promises himself that he'll be better for the team . 

\- 

" I missed a step at the end " Hyunjin says as he sits down beside Jisung. 

" Are you mocking me ? " 

" No I just miss you provoking me " 

Jisung smiles , " Are you crazy ? " 

" For Seungmin yessss! " 

" What the fuck " Seungmin says walking out with a frown . 

" How's your hand ? " he asks Jisung leaning in to examine . 

" Its healing " 

" Hmm I can see that " 

" Then why did you ask " 

" Cause I can " 

" Aish no wonder I hate you " 

" Nah you don't " 

" Whatever " Jisung replies rolling his eyes, " if you would've accepted my compliment the first day we could have been best friends " 

" Wait what ! " 

" What ! " 

" I was embarrassed and flustered Jisung I was truly not trying to be rude " 

" Shit so I hated you for nothing ? " 

" It looks like it " 

" welp sorry " 

" I'm sorry too " 

" this is awkward " 

" Yeah ~ " 

" Do you have a crush on Seungmin " Jisung says abruptly to change the subject . 

" Do you think it's isn't obvious that you're obsessed with Minho Hyung " 

" Yah ! Shut up " 

" Pfft - panic gay indeed " 

And so Jisung chases Hyunjin all around the Jyp building and the rest of skz sigh in relief at their newfound friendship .


End file.
